


my everything

by lightsjustice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei, just boys in love, no caps but i’ll probably fix it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsjustice/pseuds/lightsjustice
Summary: “you’re my sun, my moon and all my stars.”“where did that come from, tsukki?”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	my everything

“you are my sun, my moon and all of my stars.”

yamaguchi’s face reddens, not expecting the other to say something so _cheesy_ out of a sudden. he giggles as he laces their fingers together.

“where did that come from, tsukki? have something on your mind?”

tsukishima’s burst of confidence seemed to disappear. he looked down, the tip of his ears almost bright red. he mumbles, but yamaguchi hears it.

“i guess- it’s just, your smile. it reminds me of the sun. it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and it somehow always brightens my day. how do you do that, by the way? it's honestly amazing. whenever i look at the moon, i think about what you said at the training camp. i still think about how cool you sounded, _a lot_. it felt like some kind of awakening."

"and your freckles,” he pauses to look at yamaguchi’s face, tilting his head to the side. “your freckles look like stars in the sky. they’re very pretty.”

tsukishima’s face is red, his smile loopy and his eyes soft, _so soft_. yamaguchi looks back at him, he’s sure he looks just as lovestruck. his heart was racing, his head full of thoughts about the boy in front of him. it was overwhelming just how much he felt for tsukishima. he laughs softly as he places his hands on the other’s cheeks, they were almost shaking.

“i love you.” he pecks his lips, quick and timid.

tsukishima smiles and wraps his arms around yamaguchi. he hides his face on the crook of his neck, making yamaguchi laugh. he doesn't have to say it back for yamaguchi to know he felt the same way.

“if i’m the stars that would make you the moon, you know, _tsuki_ -shima kei”

“guess so.”

yamaguchi pulls him closer. 


End file.
